Chibi Nations
by royalnekochan
Summary: Join the nations as they battle for the title of the strongest country. There will be many twists and turns along the way, but a winner will emerge. No Zatch Bell characters mentioned planned to be mentioned , only mechanics from the show. Will mainly focus on the Italy Brother's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't been working on my other story, but I have been meaning to write a story like this for a while and never really got around to it, until now hehe. I was planning this out and noticed that it resembles the anime Zatch Bell (and you will see why in later chapters) and that there were no crossovers for these two shows. I'm also sorry, but I won't be focusing on the accents for the countries, I want to focus more on the story than getting each country's accent perfect. So I'll keep this short and I hope you enjoy this adventure. :)**

* * *

It was another day for the nations of the world; everyone was inside the conference room, pitching ideas on how to deal with major issues within each country. However, unlike most conferences, Germany was unable to bring order to everyone's bickering and he himself became involved in the arguments.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Germany shouted in vain. Prussia strolled over with a smirk on his face and placed a hand on Germany's head.

"Kesese~ looks like my baby brother can't keep order over everyone like he used to. Tell me, aren't you the same country who wanted to control the world?" Germany glared at his brother.

"Don't remind me about those days, I was a different person then."

"I see, so you've gone soft now?" Germany stood straight up, knocking Prussia's hand off his head.

"I am still as strong as ever, Brother. Don't you dare underestimate me!"

* * *

In another part of the room the North American Brothers were talking: America was being himself: loud and obnoxious; and Canada was being quiet and reserved.

"Hahaha, come on Mattie, if you don't speak up, no one will notice you bro." America patted his little brother on the back. Canada was sitting in his chair staring at the table with his bear Kumajiro sitting in his lap, who he hugged close to him.

"I know Alfred, it's just that… No matter what I do, you always manage to overshadow me with your own crazy antics." He put his head on his bear. "I wish I was stronger, you know? Have a stronger voice that can be heard."

America thought about his brother's dilemma for a moment before an idea engendered in his head. "Oh, I got it." Canada lifted his head up in interest, surprised and slightly worried that his brother had an idea on how to help him. "I have a megaphone at my house; I can let you borrow it so people can actually hear what how have to say. It's genius! Hahaha~" Canada sweatdropped as his brother laughed about his unique solution to Canada's problem.

* * *

In another area of the room, the Italy Brothers were also conversing.

"Ve Romano, you wanna make some pasta after the meeting is over?" Italy asked his older brother.

"Eh sure, why the fuck not? It's not like we do much anymore anyways," Romano scowled. "Italy was one of the greatest countries in the world, but look at us now, it's fucking pathetic!"

Italy tried to comfort his brother, "Romano-"

"Shut the hell up! It's the truth and you know it!" Romano yelled at his brother. "We're both just fucking cowards!" Italy put a hand on his trembling brother's shoulder.

"It's alright Romano, we can change, right?"

"What are you implying?"

"Well, we can try to be stronger, you know, so everyone else can stop picking on us because we're not the bravest country." Romano stopped shaking and Italy stared at him with a confused expression.

Romano shook his brother's hand off and faced away from his brother with his arms crossed. He huffed, "I guess that's not a bad idea." Italy smiled and hugged his brother.

"Ve that's great!" Romano was surprised and pushed his brother off of him.

"Ah, don't hug me!"

* * *

At the same time all the separate conversations were occurring, one nation managed to sneak out of the room. He couldn't take all of the bickering and it was giving him a slight headache.

"Bloody hell, what's with everyone today? I swear this is the worst meeting we've had yet. No one seems to want to shut up and even Germany was a part of the chaos." England sighed. "There must be some way to restore order…"

He pondered for a minute and suddenly remembered about his spell book in his suit pocket. "That's it!" He flipped through the book. "There must be something here… Ah ha, got it." He drew a circle on the floor and began his chant.

The circle glowed bright purple and he was just about to complete the spell when a certain nation interrupted him by jumping on his back.

"Hey England, can I be a part of the meetings now? I made some improvements on my country. We use waterproof tape now!"

"Ah, Sealand! What the hell are you doing! You messed everything up-"

Suddenly the light turned red and enveloped the two nations in the hallway along with the others in the conference room. In one bright flash, the nations were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: And we shall end it there. It turned out a little short, but I'm satisfied with where I left off. And I know exactly where I am going to start off in the next chapter. Sorry about any ooc moments. Please leave a review because they make people happy :3 and please no flames, those are not appreciated. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so here is the second chapter of Chibi Nations. I really appreciate all who have read this story so far and hope you will continue to do so. Time to meet the main character~  
**

* * *

_***Ding***_

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang and all of the students in the class proceeded to exit the room, talking about their plans for winter vacation. One student was lagging behind, putting away her books into her backpack. She was short for her age, being around five feet and three inches tall at sixteen years old. Her brown hair was tied back into a simple ponytail and her bangs fell in front of her eyes as she zipped up her backpack. She put it on her back and exited the room, her dark eyes scanning the area for any sign of her friend.

"ALLLLLIIIIICCCCCEEEEEE~" Suddenly the girl known as Alice poked in the side of her head. With a sigh, she turned to her friend.

"Yes? What is it Britt?" They both began to walk down the hallway.

"Just wanted to make sure I had your attention. I heard you didn't have anything to do over vacation-" Alice stopped and gave her friend a questioning look.

"Where did you hear that?" Britt gave her a sly look and they both continued walking.

"Nowhere, I just assumed you didn't and you just confirmed my suspicions. And you know that I'm going to be leaving for the first week of break, so you'll be dreadfully bored and lonely without me." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a game case. "So, I got you this to pass the time by, I already beat it and it was a lot of fun." She handed Alice the case and closed her backpack.

Alice read the cover: Assassin's Creed 2. "You want me to play this?" Britt nodded.

"Yup, trust me, it's a lot of fun." They reached the fork in the road that lead them to their separate houses on different streets. Britt turned to Alice, "Well, I'll see you next week; don't kill yourself from over excessive amounts of boredom." Alice waved.

"Yea, I'll try not to. See you later." They both went their separate directions and Alice began to think to herself. 'So no Britt for one week, well, we'll have two more once she gets back. Hehe at least she gave me something to do until then.' She continued to walk down the sidewalk, looking at the ground. After one block, she turned into the park and looked around. It was so peaceful: there were no screaming kids at the time because her school was released earlier than the local elementary school. She decided to sit under one of the trees for a bit, just to relax before she got home.

* * *

**_A few minutes earlier_**

"Damn it! How the hell are we supposed to get down from here!" Romano yelled. He and his brother were currently stuck in a tree and the distance from the branch they were currently standing on and the ground was too great to get down safely, moreover both of the Italys were too scared to jump down.

"Ve fratello, does something seem off to you?" Italy asked his brother who stared at him in return. At first he didn't understand what he was referring to until he compared Italy's size to the book, which mysteriously was with them when they woke up in the tree, that laid against the trunk of the tree right behind them.

"Chigi! We're tiny!"

"Ve, you're right!" They both started panicking. "What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?" Italy ran up and down the branch, unknowingly causing the book to fall down out of the tree.

"Shut up!" Romano yelled, "I'm still trying to figure out-"

_*BONK*_

Italy ran into his brother who turned around to yell. They hit their heads against each other and knocked themselves out cold, which caused their bodies to also fall out of the tree.

* * *

**_Down Below_**

Alice was slowly drifting in and out of sleep; even though she was only sitting for a few minutes, the atmosphere and the large amount of energy she used taking her tests at school wore her out. She was finally about to fall asleep when a book suddenly fell from the tree and hit her right on the head.

"Ow! What the hell!" She rubbed her head and looked around to find what hit her and noticed a book on the floor. It had a design similar to the Italian flag on it: vertical bands of green, white, and red. In addition, there was a cross outlined in black in the middle of the white band. "Whoa, where did this come from?" She looked around for any one searching for a missing item, but no one was in the park.

She was about to open the book, when two objects fell out of the tree and landed in front of her. "What the?" She slowly crawled over to see what fell and found the two Italys on the floor unconscious. "What are these things?" She picked up Romano and examined him. "Dolls?" She poked his face and he didn't move. "They're so lifelike though." She looked over both of their appearances and smiled. 'They are pretty cute, especially the curls in their hair.'

She looked around again to search for anyone but the park was still empty. She picked up Italy in her other hand and placed them both safely in her backpack. She picked up the book in her hands and rose up, placing the backpack on her back and started for home.

* * *

**A/N: So yea, she took the little Italys home :3. I have planned out most of the story and have some of the next chapter done, so it should be up in a bit. Please leave a review so I can see how I'm doing in your opinion. See you guys next chapter~  
**


End file.
